Tāwhaki Inazuma
Appearance Inazuma: '''Wide-eyed kid that looks as gullible and innocent as he really is. He looks like a trusting runt and usually has a smile on his face as he tries out new things... which, unfortunately is alot of things considering his past. while of pale complexion and reddish hair, he burns easily as all hell and tries to avoid direct sun as much as he avoids fights. His build is slim but there are the beginnings of compact muscle tone that can be seen if the right clothing is worn. Even though he looks like someone that hasn't seen the other side of a desk, he's had many years of training under his skin which is surprising to many when they see it. Personality '''Inazuma: Timid... just, timid. He's afraid of most things but will fight if it comes too it... hopefully for his sake that won't happen anytime soon because he's afraid of confrontation... deftly afraid. Inazuma likes to play games of chance and to read comic books, when he sees new things, he has to check them out up close and personal. He has the mind of an inventor and a spirit to match. Knowing how things work gives him pleasure and letting the winds bring him to unknown destinations gives him excitement. He's of a mind that life can always get better, that things can always change, but it takes bravery to do so. He lacks bravery, though, and is trying to find a way to cultivate it. Maybe if he can find it, have a taste of it, he can find a way to make it a part of his being. But everyone has that one button, right? Like everyone that has walked this planet or sailed one of the four seas, Inazuma has his limits. Eventually, he gets pushed too hard and his sense of self perservation comes out. It may show itself as a vent of steam or it may explode onto the scene as a roaring flame, but it will come out and he'll fight as hard as he needs to to come out alive. A coward he is, but he doesn't have a death wish. Biography Inazuma is, for lack of better wording, a wimp. He was born into a rich family, his parents were both war heroes and his siblings are all sailing the seas, already earning titles through combat. His name was going to be something to strike fear in the heart of his foes and make the ladies swoon at the mere utterance of it… But some titles simply go unfulfilled.''' Ina was a disappointment. He wasn't good at anything when he was younger besides spouting knowledge about comic books and facts about famous Marines, pirates, and bounty hunters. This obviously displeased his parents and made him the black sheep of his entire family. He wasn't needed for any outings because if this, usually left alone to his “studies” as his mom called them to her own friends. They often lied about him to save face and hid the fact that they did so less and less from as the Inside as they did so. This wasn't a good childhood and In was coming to a point of realization that money wasn't everything and his station in life was. So in the middle of the day, during family lunch, he declared his intentions. “I-I'm leaving here a-as not returning until I'm something you can respect!” His legs trembled and his heart raced, but he didn't want to back out now, he was in too deep now. His parents looked at him with bored expressions and the unhidden look of fear on his face made his brothers and sisters laugh. “Well,” his mother said, “shouldn't you be leaving already? You have a rather large mountain to climb, don't you?” At that moment, Ina’s heart broke. He'd expected something, some show of love from anyone. His fists clenched and tears rolled down his face as his entire body shook from the multitude of emotions that were swirling around inside him. “Y-yes,” he said with forced neutrality, “bye.” He left the grounds with zero fanfare and the townfolk that he passed on the way to the Western Gate simply ignored him, not knowing that the family in the mansion has a son matching his description. Ina just melted into the crowd, another penniless waif without a title or purpose… but hopefully he'd find one. Professions '''Inventor: An inventor is someone who specializes in dealing with mechanical objects and interesting devices. They can read and design blueprints, and come up with inventions, special ammunitions, explosives, and all sorts of gadgets that can accomplish a plethora of feats, all without using any batter. Inventors can purchase unique inventions, without incurring a substantial price markup, by putting in the legwork themselves. * Primary Trait: Inventors can create techniques that are considered inventions, gadgets, explosives, and other such things. None of these items have any power source and must work without supplying one. These techniques describe only the items themselves, not how they are used, and can exceed rank 7 (seven). Martial Artist: A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. This character has honed their body and trained extensively in unorthodox street boxing and can create techniques that in keeping in line with that style of fighting, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Marksman: A Marksman is someone who mastered to use of a specific ranged weapon. They specialize in fighting from a distance and know trajectory and flight paths better than most. This character is highly skilled in using a slingshot and can create techniques that involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Traits 'Professional Traits' Jack of All Trades (1 Slot): A jack of multiple skills and a master of none. This character is granted an extra secondary profession slot, allowing them to take another secondary profession. This trait can be taken twice. 'General Traits' Signature Technique: ZapCap (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. Technically Adept (1 Slot): '''This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Combat Style "Swing! Did you hit something? Yes? Is it dead? Swing again! What do you mean your hands hurt?! Use your foot then! Wh-what the.. ARE YOU CRYING?! Just... just leave... just leave." - Royal Martial Arts Trainer during Ina's first session. '''Inazuma: Even though he hates to, Ina is quite capable of defending himself when the situation calls for it. He digs deep down into his short term memory and puts up his dukes, shaking ones. His school of fisticuffs is unorthodox street boxing. Currently he's more of an out boxer, his cowardice aiding him greatly as he tried to Bob and weave between directed blows to his body, but every now and then, he'll get to hypes and forget how much it hurts to punch something and attempt to throw one when the time is right. Along the way he took up his hobby of using the slingshot and eventually evolved it to the more aggressive wrist rocket as a means to expand his arsenal. He's just a beginner, his keen eye is his only ideal attribute for it, but over time he hopes to earn a steady hand to back up what he's learned so far about the skill. But that's not his only form of defense. Tāwhaki is a budding inventor and wishes to eventually make things that will augment his fighting style and fill in gaps in his defense and offense. He'll try to focus on things like extending his range or increasing his area of effect. Technology is a tool that he believes should be abused when able not shunned as a way to cheat like some fighters. His current list includes: * A way to extend his punches (Flame fist) ✓ * Something to hit far away targets (Wrist Rocket) ✓ * A way to stun enemies * Something to impede enemy approach/increase chance of escape Statistics Ina starts with 55 stat points, requiring a minimum of 3 in each stat. Also, please remember that Will is not a stat that you can normally increase. It is the average of your other four stats. Extra 15 points from starting roll. Items Modified Sedgley Glove Gun (6,750): A pair of modified iron pistols mounted on gloves, which can fire a bullet via impact with one's fist making an impact or strike instead of pulling a trigger. The mechanisms within the guns are modified, to allow it to load canisters instead of bullets and to fire with any thrust instead of landing a blow. Enough of the original design is still in tact, causing the contents of any loaded canister to be ignited as it exits the pistol shaped barrel. One thrust will completely empty a canister. Wrist Rocket (3,000): A slingshot with a built in arm brace for stability and added range capability. Made of hard plastic and vulcanized rubber, this tool is for shooting and adds nothing to defense. Techniques Techniques are those cool things that most characters in anime and manga do. They contribute to the fighting styles and abilities of the characters, ranging from very simple to extremely complex. Your technique points are equal to your Will*3, meaning the Inazuma will start with 30 points to spend and have a max rank of 10. Ina has the "Technically Adept" trait. Ina has the Brilliant Mind Trait. Boxing Techniques Gadgets Feats * Ran away from home to make something of himself... but more than likely bring dishonor to his family name. Category:Approved